


When I First Saw You

by NeonDomino



Series: Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Forced to attend another ball aimed at finding Princess Hermione a husband, Percy gets a chance to sneak away and finds himself falling for a mystery woman on the balcony.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Series: Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896148
Kudos: 20





	When I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herochick007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/gifts).



* * *

“You’re late home again,” Molly comments, hands on her hips as she watches her son set his belongings on the sideboard before taking off his coat. “The king is working you too hard.”

Percy merely gives a small nod. “He does,” he agrees. “But it’s showing that he has more trust in me.”

Molly makes an exasperated sound. “He has a family of his own, he should understand that you’re needed here. We need you here.”

“Mum, there are seven of us,” Percy says. “You needed me years ago when the twins, Ron and Ginny were all younger. We’re all grown now. Ginny is seventeen, Ron, eighteen. We’re all leading our own lives. Perhaps I’m missing some dinners here, but I’m working at the castle.”

“As is your father,” Molly scoffs. “He gets home in time, Percy. He puts us first.”

“You’re my family and I love you all, but I have big plans for my future,” Percy insists. “We have a title, mum, but we’re living above our means. We can’t afford this lifestyle. It’s why Bill and Charlie have dangerous jobs - big risk but big rewards - because they want to fix that. It’s why the twins have started their own business, though you may not approve. It’s why Ron wants to join the royal guard. When Ginny marries, we’ll have a dowry to pay.”

Molly frowns, hands on her hips. “We do the best we can,” she insists firmly. “We manage, Percy.”

Percy gives a slight nod. “And I just want to help,” he tells her.

“Percy, perhaps you should go through and have dinner?” Arthur says, appearing in the doorway and smiling widely. “It’s getting a little late, you must be hungry.”

Percy smiles tiredly at his parents, and reaches up to fix his glasses on his face as he walks past them towards the dining room. As he does, he hears his dad’s voice.

“Mollykins, leave him be. He’s a hard worker, but he’ll learn priorities and to manage his time better. We’ve just got to let him work it out himself.”

Percy’s proud of the robes he’s wearing for the ball. Another ball for Princess Hermione to find a husband, though it’s not advertised like that. He’s overheard the gossip in the castle. The king wants to marry his daughter within the same kingdom as all the neighbouring kingdoms want the Princess to reside there.

* * *

The king only has one daughter, and he doesn’t want her to leave. He’s offering her to marry anyone of higher standing, and Percy’s been able to afford some nicer clothes that are fitting to their position in the kingdom. He remembers when he turned eighteen, his mother struggled to afford new clothes for him, and Ron’s were ugly because his mother couldn’t afford better. Percy hates that. He hates that people look at them pityingly. That people judge them. He wants to be respected, and people respect their family less because whilst they’re titled, they have no gold.

But he’s been able to buy himself new clothes. He’s bought some for Ron too, so Ron won’t feel that embarrassment either. He’s sure that his mother will be able to make something for Ginny, and if not, Percy will make sure she has something too when it’s time for her first ball on her eighteenth birthday.

Percy likes balls because he gets to meet new people and make connections. But this one is too focused on parading eligible men past the Princess and hoping that she takes a fancy to one. He doesn’t plan to stay for the whole evening, just a few hours in order to talk and mingle and to show his support. Long enough to be seen.

The four men share the carriage to the ball, and Ron’s eyes widen as it pulls up into the courtyard of the castle. Percy fixes the twins with an even glare. “Behave,” he orders.

“Aww, will we embarrass you?” Fred asks, grinning cheekily.

“Careful Fred, you’ll hurt poor Percy’s feelings. He’ll die from embarrassment,” George adds.

Percy takes a deep breath and contains his annoyance. “You’ll embarrass dad,” he tells them. “There are some in the castle that think he’s a joke, that our family is a joke, and I’m trying to change that. You coming in and acting the fools will just give them cause to continue to think that. By any means, do what you like in your shop and in our home. But we’re representing the family here.”

“Isn’t that Bill and Charlie’s jobs?” Ron asks.

Percy shakes his head. “It’s for all of us to do. Once we’re eighteen and attending these functions, people notice us and judge.” His gaze moves down to the absurdly-coloured dress-clothes the twins are wearing. “I for one am sick of how people treat us. Surely you all are?”

Ron nods, though the twins shrug their shoulders. “We are who we are,” Fred tells him.

“Then do this for dad,” Percy adds. “Because I hate how people talk about him, laugh about him. So let’s do this for our father.”

“Yeah, I suppose we could,” George says, after a long pause and what appears to be a silent conversation between him and Fred.

The carriage draws to a stop and the door is opened. Percy is first out, and he steps aside as his brothers climb out. 

“Ginny would love this,” Ron murmurs, glancing up at the castle.

“There will be other balls,” Percy assures him. “Come.” He briskly starts towards the castle, leading the way for his brothers to follow.

* * *

Hermione smooths down the front of her dress as she looks in the mirror. Her usually wild curls are tamed into sleek waves around her face, and her handmaiden has spent time doing her make-up and making her look beautiful.

She does look nice, refined - but she doesn’t look like herself. She’s had to deal with several balls now and this is a celebration of her nineteenth birthday, and she knows full well that her father is using these as an excuse to try and marry her off.

Hermione hates it. She wants to marry for love. She wants to meet someone who shares her interests. She wants to talk and get to know someone, and with the loud music and dancing and meeting and greeting, there isn’t really time to talk and find out if someone is compatible. What if she makes a bad choice? What if the person who catches her eye is dull to talk to, or their interests don’t align and they have nothing in common and nothing to talk about.

It was like that with Viktor, a man from a distant kingdom. They met on Hermione’s eighteenth birthday and she was quite smitten with him, but after talking, found out that they had nothing in common. The attraction was only surface deep. Viktor was lovely, but she wants more. She wants to find someone she can talk to for hours. Someone who doesn’t care that she’s the Princess.

She’s not going to find that at the ball. 

There’s a knock on her door and Hermione fixes the tiara on her head before reaching for the gloves she’s been asked to wear with the dress. “I’m ready,” she says. The door opens and her father is standing there.

He smiles at her, and Hermione forces herself to smile back. At least she’s not being asked to leave her home. Her father isn’t forcing her to leave for another kingdom as a part of a business venture or trade route. She reminds herself that she’s lucky. Not all princesses have such considerate fathers.

She walks over and loops her arm through his, and they start towards the ball.

* * *

Percy has never met the Princess before. She’s beautiful, elegant, and whilst he’s been to a few balls where she’s attended, he’s never approached her before.

This time is no different. He glares at his brothers as they make slightly inappropriate comments between themselves at the sight of her, and they go quiet, remembering the words in the carriage, and Percy turns his attention back to the woman once more.

This dress is royal blue colour, and her hair falls in dark waves around her face, and there’s something a little sad about her smile, but as quickly as he notices it, she’s turning away, walking towards the chairs set out for her and the king.

Not everyone will get to meet her tonight, Percy knows. She can’t dance with every eligible man in the kingdom. She usually tires after a few hours of the ball, and once she does, Percy can take his leave too. Maybe one day he’ll do his duty and have a dance with her.

The music changes as they move across the floor and Hermione begins to dance with her father, and Percy moves away from his brother, spotting the King’s Aide a short distance away. Wanting to make sure he’s seen attending, he approaches the man to greet him.

* * *

Hermione dances with her father first, before finding herself in someone else’s arms, and another and another. She smiles, she laughs at jokes and she tries to remember names. She’s briefly charmed by two identical men in the most outlandish suits she’s ever seen, but charm isn’t what she’s looking for, and she can tell neither of these men want to be king. They each have a dance and move along, and Hermione dances with someone else.

When she tires a little, she gives a signal to her father, and food is served, and Hermione takes a few minutes to sip at her glass of wine and eat something, before she’s dancing again, trying not to let all faces blur together. Just a few hours and this ball will be over. She reminds herself again and again.

* * *

Percy wants to leave. The Princess has tired out from dancing and retired to her rooms, but the ball isn’t over. People are dancing and enjoying themselves, and Ron and the twins have all found someone to dance with.

He’s torn. He doesn’t want to go onto the dance-floor and fetch them. The Weasleys fitting in with the others - that’s what they all need, so he beckons Ron over.

“I’m going to get some air,” he says. “I’ll be back in about an hour or so. We’re all going to leave together, so if you don’t see me, I’m still here.”

Ron nods and returns to dance, and Percy walks from the hall, following the familiar path to the office he shares. He lets himself in and retrieves his book and he goes to the balcony that he often looks out from, enjoying the view of the countryside off the side of the castle. He sits on his usual bench, and opens the book to where the bookmark is.

“The ball is too much for you too?” a woman asks.

Percy jumps at the voice, and he glances around. The balcony dips back and whoever is there is sitting around the side where he can’t see properly.

“A little,” Percy admits. “I would be leaving, but my brothers are having a great time and I don’t want to pull them away from a wonderful evening.”

There’s a pause and Percy considers turning back to his book, but he’s curious. Someone else left the party?

“You’re not enjoying yourself?” he asks.

There’s a soft sigh. “These things are a little overwhelming. Of course I attend, but it can be… tedious, I suppose, to keep coming to them. Unfortunately I’m expected to be at each and every event that’s held, so I rarely get a break. I often sneak away with a book too.”

Percy smiles. “What a pair we are,” he comments. “An amazing event in the castle no less and we’re more content to read a book - something we could do anytime and any place.”

“Where did you even get a book?” the woman asks.

“My office,” Percy admits. “I usually have a read in between work. Do you have a book right now?”

“Shakespeare,” the woman admits. “I love to read. I’d much rather be curled up on my bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a book.”

“What’s your favourite book?” Percy asks.

* * *

The man doesn’t see her, doesn’t even notice her at first, and Hermione ducks into the alcove. She loves this balcony. It’s off to the side of the castle and the view is beautiful. Lanterns hang overhead and she flicks through the book she’s been studying for her lessons. Too many tragedies for her liking, unfortunately. But the writing itself is wonderful. 

But she’s distracted by the man as he leans on the wall, his gaze staring out at the vast lands of the kingdom. He lets out a sigh before he backs up and sits on the bench, and she peeks around the corner and notices a book in his hands.

She can’t resist starting a conversation, though she remains in the alcove the whole time and the man stays on his side of the balcony. Usually Hermione only stays on the balcony for a short time, choosing to remain as a means to wind down before heading to her room. But the hours pass too quickly, and they see carriages starting to leave, and the man sighs.

“I suppose I should be going,” he admits. “Though I’d love to stay and talk more.”

“It’s a shame,” Hermione admits quietly. She’s finally _clicked_ with someone, but she hasn’t told him who she is and is a little scared to do so. The man’s voice is unfamiliar, and she’s almost sure it’s not someone’s she’s danced with. If this man hasn’t danced with her yet, then he’s probably not interested, and she doesn’t want to scare him away. “I’ve enjoyed this. The conversation. It’s been… I enjoy talking to you.”

He hesitates. “Maybe at the next ball, I may find myself out here?” he says, and he sounds nervous and adorable and Hermione smiles to herself.

“I’ll be here.”

“Can I… Can I know your name?” her stranger asks.

“I’m sorry, I like that you don’t know. It means… it means that…”

“That we’re enjoying talking without having to consider other factors? Such as social stations and looks and such?”

“Yes. For the first time in a long time, I can’t wait for the next ball.”

Percy smiles. “Neither can I. Goodnight, Mi’lady.”

“Goodnight, Mi’lord,” she teases.

He laughs softly as she heads around the corner and let’s herself out through the other door. She risks peeking back and he’s standing at the balcony, looking out again, clearly letting her have a chance to leave before he leaves too.

Short red curls, tall and well-dressed. Likes reading, smart and an almost instant connection.

Hermione wants to be sure though. So she’ll wait for the next ball.

* * *

Percy can barely keep the smile off his lips as the woman says goodbye, leaving the balcony by the door closest to her. He had only planned to stay for an hour, but it’s now the end of the night and the ball is at an end. 

He’s just spent almost three hours talking about his favourite books and the mystery woman talking about the books she loves. He’s never met anyone who talks with such passion, and Percy is captivated. He’s met pretty women before, but no-one has captivated him like this before. He’s not used to having someone so passionately talking about books, about authors, about lessons. He never knew it was so alluring.

He knows more about this woman than anyone he’s ever met, but doesn't know her name.

“So… where’d you sneak off to?” George asks, nudging his brother as Percy joins up with them.

“Look at that smile. Could it be that our dearest Percy has a new lady friend?” Fred checks, nudging Percy’s other side.

“Enough. I merely stopped by the office I share and got a book to read,” Percy tells them, forcing the smile from his lips. “I knew you were all having a good evening and didn’t want to drag you out early.”

“Only Percy could get that happy over reading a book,” Ron laughs. “Come on, mum will want to know how it went.”

Their carriage pulls up and Percy looks around, searching for any woman who could have been the mystery man from the balcony. He doesn’t see anyone who looks like she fits the voice and he can’t help but feel disappointed.

He hopes the next ball is soon.

* * *

“So?” the king asks, the next morning at breakfast. “Did anyone catch your eye last night? I could expand the area we send the invitations to? Perhaps there’s a lord in another kingdom who will—”

“No,” Hermione says. “I think… perhaps… I was on the balcony and a man came out. He didn’t see my face and didn’t know who I am, but we spent some time talking and… and I don’t know his name.”

The king stares at her, before smiling. “That’s wonderful.”

Hermione shakes her head, barely touching her breakfast. “It can’t be,” she murmurs. “I should have asked his name.”

“No, I mean that you’ve finally found someone,” the King insists. “We’ll hold another ball. We’ll invite everyone who we invited before. You can find out his name.”

Hermione smiles. “I’d like that,” she admits. “Very much.”

* * *

“Another ball?” Molly says, looking at the invitation. “No, it’s a garden party, at the castle. My goodness. Arthur, can you get a carriage hired?”

Arthur nods as he eats his dinner. They all eat whilst Molly talks about the invitation in delight. 

“Percy might get to see his _girlfriend_ again,” Fred teases.

Ginny looks over. “You’ve got a girlfriend?” she asks, a little disbelievingly. Percy shakes his head quickly.

“It’s about time you brought a nice girl home,” Molly says, and Percy _finally_ hears something akin to approval in her voice.

“Or boy,” Arthur adds. “As long as you’re happy. I mean, Oliver…”

“What about him?” Percy asks, frowning a little.

“Nothing. Nothing,” Molly insists, shaking her head at her husband. “You’re always bringing Oliver back and of course we don’t mind. For a while we thought…” she trails off. “We just want you to be happy. You work all the time, and you work so hard.”

“I work for a reason,” Percy reminds her. He lets out a sigh. “On that note, I should get going.” As he stands, his mother does too.

“Percy, please finish your breakfast,” Arthur requests quietly. “Molly, this food is wonderful. Won’t you sit and have your own?”

Molly watches Percy for a long moment, before nodding her head and taking her seat. Percy follows suit, sitting back down and eating his breakfast. There’s a slight tension around the table that Percy is used to whenever his work comes up in conversation.

He doesn’t mention work again, and the topic of the ball is discussed between his siblings but Percy doesn’t join in. This time his brothers don’t tease him or attempt to draw him into the conversation. Instead, they talk amongst themselves to try and diffuse the tension in the room.

And as he travels to the castle to work with his father, he thinks about the mystery woman and how he’ll be able to meet her on the balcony if the next event is a garden party. He can’t sit up there all day. He might not be allowed.

When he walks into his office, he sees the book he had been reading on the balcony, and the idea comes to him. A rare smile comes onto his lips as he reaches for it and opens his drawer and takes out a bookmark, choosing a plain one. He picks up his quill. He’s read this book before, so doesn’t mind parting with it for someone he knows adores books as much as him.

_ ‘I’ll find myself in the centre of the maze an hour after lunch, and again when the princess leaves the party. Perhaps I’ll have the pleasure of your company? Otherwise I hope to find you out here at the next ball.’ _

He tucks the message into the book, ready for the eve of the party, when he can go to the balcony and leave it there for the mystery woman to find.

* * *

“Are you in here?”

Hermione is sitting in the last turning of the maze. She found this spot years ago - the centre has a table and chairs and is beautiful,, but there’s a tiny, almost unnoticeable alcove on the opposite end to the path that leads in. That’s where she waits.

She’s almost a chapter into the man’s book already. “I’m here. You can come into the centre, I’m in an alcove.”

She hears the rustle of branches and then a chair scrape on the ground as the man moves it and sits down.

“I’m reading your book,” Hermione says. “I’ve gotten past the first chapter and it’s amazing. Would it be acceptable for me to borrow it? I can put it on our balcony when I’m finished?”

“Our balcony,” the man murmurs. “I like that. Of course you can borrow it.”

Hermione smiles, putting the bookmark in the book and turning it over in her hands. “I was concerned earlier. I wasn’t sure how to be at both the party and on the balcony and wasn’t sure if I’d miss you. I must admit, I’ve been looking forward to today ever since I found out this was happening.”

“You enjoy garden parties?” he asks.

“Somewhat. I rather enjoy your company,” she admits. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad too. I had concerns too, that I wouldn’t be able to slip away to the balcony, and that if we both got a chance to do so, it may not have been at the same time. I didn’t want to wait for the next ball to see you again. Or… at least talk to you.”

“I’m glad you left a message. It’s nice out here,” Hermione comments. “Are you here with your family?”

“I am,” he tells her. “My mother is having a wonderful time. She doesn’t get to come to these sort of events as often as she likes.”

“Why not?”

“I have a younger sister. She’s not old enough to attend the balls, and mum worries about leaving her at home. I mean, there’d be someone with her, but mum…” he trails off. “She worries too much.”

“It sounds nice,” Hermione replies softly.

“For some. Mum can be… it can be difficult. She worries about us, but she has a lot of expectations for how we should be. I work hard because I want to prove myself, and that puts us at odds because she expects me to be home earlier. But work matters to me. I want to help make a difference. I don’t want to be someone who does the bare-minimum. My brothers run a business, and mum thinks…” he trails off. “I’m sorry, you’re here to talk, not to listen to my problems.”

“I’m here to listen to you, whether you talk about books or about your life,” Hermione insists. “I want to know about you, and not everything will always be good.”

There’s a long pause.

“Mum believes that their business isn’t fitting for our status,” he admits. “It’s not what she considers acceptable. She loves us, but sometimes I feel… trapped. I know there are some Lords and Ladies content on bearing the title and offering little to the kingdom, but that’s not me. I like work, I like making a difference. She thinks it’s because I don’t have… well, I’m… single.”

“She thinks that you’re devoting yourself to work until you meet someone?” Hermione asks.

There's another silence. “I imagine so. Perhaps she’s right. I work hard to prove myself and prove that my family deserves our titles. Maybe I’m late for dinner sometimes, but I’m doing this for them - they just don’t see it. My two eldest brothers have left, taking dangerous jobs. I’m the oldest of us in the household and I’ve an example to set. It’d be nice to… to take a break sometimes, but there will be time for that when I’ve achieved something.”

“You work at the castle? What do you do?”

“I’m helping look into potential trades, as well as keeping a track of incoming and outgoing gold in the castle. I help with numbers too, keeping track of expenditure in the castle and the cost of upkeep.”

“You’re lucky,” Hermione replies. “Being able to do so much. I’d love to work, but I’m in a… delicate position, for lack of a better term, which doesn’t allow me to work just yet.”

“You’re too young?” her stranger asks.

Hermione shakes her head, but remembers he can’t see her. “No. My father… I could have duties if he allowed me to, but I think he doesn’t… he doesn’t want me to have the burden of what my duties would entail. He’s trying to keep me protected at all times, and I can’t breathe. Even now, there’s a focus on me getting married, and until… until more recently, I wasn’t entirely pleased with the notion.”

“Why not?” He sounds curious.

“I met someone. So handsome and… he was nice. Amazing, really. But it was nothing deeper, unfortunately. I was scared my father would rush me into a marriage with someone if I didn’t pick for myself. But I find it hard to connect with people, hard to find someone I can talk to about my interests, who shares even one of my passions. It’s hard to talk to someone as openly as I’ve spoken to you. My father’s intentions are for a marriage to be arranged for me before I can be courted by my future-husband. I’m not able to be courted without that agreement to marry.”

She hopes she hasn’t said too much. There’s just something about this man that makes her want to sit and tell him everything about her life. To hear all about his.

She’s more and more certain that she’s found the person she wants to marry, but isn’t sure what to do now. He doesn’t know her, and he might not be receptive to her feelings.

“You should marry someone you know you’ll be happy with,” he says gently. “I understand, wanting to feel that connection. I connect with so few people, and… well, you’re easy to talk to. I could sit for hours talking to you.”

“And me too,” Hermione says. “Perhaps—”

“Oi, Percy, are you in here! Mum’s looking for you,” Fred shouts from nearby. 

“Did you sneak off with your girlfriend again?” George calls.

The man —Percy — sighs. “I suppose that gives it away a little,” he says. “I could pretend that I’m not who they’re calling for, but they’ll come through and find me. It’s a shame that this was cut short, but perhaps I can seek out your company once more at the next ball?”

“Perhaps now I know your name, I can… I can find you for a dance?” Hermione suggests.

“I’d love that,” Percy admits. “Please do. Farewell, until next time.”

She peeks around the hedge as he stands and leaves. More than anything, she wants to follow him out - talk to him and see the expressions on his face as she does. She wants to know what colour his eyes are. She wants to see acceptance when he finds out that she’s the princess.

But she has a name. Percy.

* * *

“Three events in the space of two months,” George comments as they step out of the carriage. “The King must be eager to marry his daughter off.”

Percy gives a slight nod. He’s already preoccupied at the idea of finding his mystery woman and hoping the Princess retires to bed early, so he can excuse himself from the ball and go to their spot. Or maybe _she’ll_ find him at the ball for a dance?

The doors open to let them in and Percy leads the way confidently, his gaze moving around. He looks for anyone who seems to be looking for him too, but no-one stands out. There’s the usual polite smiles, but no-one attempting to catch his eye. They move into the ball-room and Percy turns to his three brothers.

“Remember what I said?” he asks.

“Yeah yeah, behave ourselves, don’t shame the family.” Fred rolls his eyes. “Despite what you may think, we do know how to act in public.”

Percy nods and he looks around, finding someone almost immediately to talk to.

* * *

Hermione finishes her first dance with her father, as is custom, and her eyes search the crowd for familiar red hair. She’s never danced with Percy before, she knows that much. She’s never heard anyone mention him in the castle, though she’s not allowed to help in the running of things, so it makes sense for her to have no idea. But a family name… a family name would help.

“I think I need some water,” she says to her father. “I feel a little warm. I’ll dance in a moment.”

He nods his head, and let’s go of her. People begin to dance, and Hermione gets the feeling that she’s not going to find him on the dance-floor. He’s like her, wanting to find somewhere to read. But they’ll dance together, so he’ll be in here somewhere.

She immediately rules out all the more familiar faces as she looks around the room as she approaches the table. She spots a tall redhead, but remembers dancing with him before. Ron. Ron Weasley. She turns her gaze again and again, and suddenly bumps into someone.

“I’m _so sorry_ ,” she says, turning her gaze to another redhead. “I was looking for… a friend. How careless of me. Are you alright?”

The guy grins. “Course I am, your highness. I’m George, this is my brother Fred. Are you alright?”

Her gaze moves down to the outlandish suits and she laughs. “I remember you both,” she admits, with a grin. “I’m fine, just a little distracted. Are you both well? Are you having a good time?”

“Could be better. Our brother forbade us from pulling pranks,” Fred tells her.

“Not that we’d hurt anyone. Just… stir things up… I mean… we’d never do anything like that at the palace. Percy was right to warn us. Best behaviour and all.”

Hermione doesn’t believe him, but her eyes widen slightly at the mention of Percy.

“Percy is your brother?” she asks.

“Yeah, you know him? He’s looking for his secret girlfriend, he’s all dopey and smiley, especially today. You don’t know who she is, do you?” 

“I… I have no idea,” she lies. “I didn’t realise that he’s here. Could you perhaps point me in his direction and—”

Fred nudges George and nods to Hermione. They both stare at her.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Fred tells her. “But seeing as we’re duty-bound to the king and all that…”

“And we _love_ love,” George adds. “And our brother. Sometimes… we’ll help you find him.”

“We’re merely friends,” Hermione insists, though she’s sure her cheeks are burning.

They grin. “Sure you are,” George says.

“Just… if you can, please, just get him to dance with me. He doesn’t realise who I am, so… I don’t really know how to approach him.”

“Percy’s a good guy. Bit stuffy, But seems you don’t mind that,” Fred teases. “We’ll bring your lover-boy to you.”

“Don’t call him that,” Hermione says, her cheeks even redder. “He’s lovely. I just hope…” she lowers her voice even more. “I hope he likes me too.”

“Oh, he does,” Fred insists, his voice losing the joking tone now. “We’ll do our best to get him over.”

* * *

It’s Percy’s duty to warn the Princess of his brothers. Though he’s not privy to the plan itself, he’s heard their muttering and the plan can only happen if one of them dances with the Princess.

He feels silly heading over there without details, but they seemed to be purposely vague, probably in hopes to stop Percy from preventing them from doing anything, but that’s not going to be enough to stop him. Even if they do go ahead and execute whatever plan they have, a warning to the Princess will hopefully counter a little of the damage.

The song draws to an end as he approaches the dance-floor, eyes on her, and her gaze moves to his, and her lips curve upwards. He hesitates for a moment, before walking over and bowing slightly. “May I take this next dance?” he asks. It’d be rude to ask her to leave the dancefloor, at least not without having a dance first. If he waits for her to leave on her own accord, his brothers might get here first.

She smiles and nods, and he takes Hermione’s hand in his as the music starts up.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess,” Percy says. He’s a little nervous because whilst he works for the King, he’s never spoken to the king or the princess.

“And you,” she replies, a warm smile on her lips. Percy can’t help but notice that Princess Hermione is beautiful. Not that it matters to him, because he’s already given his heart to someone.

“I’m here with ulterior motives, I’m afraid,” he says. “Though I’m honoured to get to dance with you, I’m here to warn you about my brothers. They’re a little… mischievous, and I believe they might be planning something that involves you. I assure you, it won’t be harmful, but merely request you keep a wary eye.”

Her lips curve up even more as though she’s heard a joke, though Percy doesn’t know what’s so funny, but as they dance to the song, he finds himself relaxing. There’s something about the Princess that makes this feel natural, easy.

The song ends and all too soon he moves to step aside, another man already approaching, but Hermione’s hand finds his.

“Perhaps… perhaps we can have a second dance? I mean, we did agree to dance together tonight,” she says and there’s no mistaking that voice.

“You?” he murmurs.

She nods slightly. “I mean, you don’t have to, but… I’d really like to just dance with you.”

Percy is beyond shocked at the revelation, but the silence stretches on for seconds and Hermione’s hopeful smile flickers, and the corners of her lips start to turn down.

“Of course,” he replies, still thrown. He doesn’t want to upset her, and he doesn’t want there to be any sort of scene, or appear rude. He just needs a moment to process this. The woman he’s falling in love with is the Princess. Princess Hermione.

There’s a little less space between their bodies now, and she watched him with big, honey-coloured eyes, waiting for him to say something. Percy tries to process what’s happening. There have been clues, of course.

Not many people would be on that balcony. He had considered this before, wondering if his mystery woman worked at the castle. He even considered that she may be a member of staff in the castle, a maid perhaps? A job that’d have allowed her to move around the castle into areas that not everyone were allowed in. Not that it mattered - Percy knew that his heart is hers and that he’d feel the same no matter her status.

But there were other clues too. The things his mystery woman said about not being allowed to work, about being protected and unable to breathe. That there was pressure to marry. That she’s not able to be courted before marrying.

His voice is softer when he speaks again. “You said… you said during our last meeting that until recently, you weren’t entirely pleased with the notion of marrying. I don’t want to be presumptuous - though my brothers would detest to that - but did...did our meetings affect that at all?”

Hermione nods slightly. “Until I met you, I never quite clicked with anyone,” she admits quietly. “I wanted to tell you who I am. But… but I was scared to do so.”

“Why?”

“A lot of the men here are only interested in power or the crown on my head. I didn’t tell you at first because I liked talking to someone without them bowing and… and treating me as the Princess. After the second meeting, I was… unsure how to tell you who I really am. I like talking to you, and didn’t want to scare you off. So… now you know the truth, how do you feel about it? About me?”

Percy considers the question. Never in his life has anyone distracted him as much as Hermione. He’s spent so much time thinking about her. His family have always been his everything - with work a close second, though working hard and proving himself is his contribution to making his family fit in better.

But Hermione has quickly come to be just as important as them both and he can’t imagine walking away from someone as amazing as her. The fact that she’s the Princess - that doesn’t change things for him. He’d still feel this way for her, still want to spend his time with her, his life even, had she been a maid or someone who delivered flour from the mill.

The song changes once more and the pair don’t part from each other. A slower one starts up and Hermione shifts a little closer to him, and Percy’s hands wrap around her. He wants to hold her as close as possible, but he’s aware eyes are on them.

“Your brothers found me out,” she admits, laughing softly. “It appears that I’m a terrible liar. I asked them to find you and bring you over.”

“I’m glad,” Percy admits softly. “Princess… I mean, Hermione, I’ve been mad about you since that first meeting on the balcony. You’re not able to be courted, but… but I work at the castle and have lunch on the grounds. Perhaps that could be considered a sort of courting.”

“You want to... “ Hermione asks softly.

Percy nods. They both know where courting will lead.

“Very much so,” he murmurs. “Are we able to leave here? Take a walk, perhaps?”

“With a guard,” she says, sighing.

Percy nods. “As much as I like to be able to hold you, I’d rather talk to you without all eyes on us.”

“Let’s enjoy one last song and then go up to our balcony,” she says. She leans in, her lips brushing his gently, and Percy can’t help but smile.

“Are you sure?” Percy checks softly. “You know my heart is yours, but… I just want to be sure.”

“I am yours, as you are mine,” Hermione tells him.


End file.
